The present invention relates to a shower head and the nozzle configuration thereof.
Generally, shower heads are used to direct water from the home water supply onto a user for personal hygiene purposes. Showers are an alternative to bathing in a bath tub.
In the past, bathing was the overwhelmingly popular choice for personal cleansing. However, in recent years showers have become increasingly popular for several reasons. First, showers generally take less time than baths. Second, showers generally use significantly less water than baths. Third, shower stalls and bath tubs with shower heads are typically easier to maintain. Over time, showers tend to cause less soap scum build-up.
With the increase in popularity of showers has come an increase in shower head designs and shower head manufacturers. Over time, several shortcomings with existing shower head designs have been identified. For example, lime and calcium deposits from high mineral content water supplies have been found to clog up the shower head apertures. As a result, shower head designers have sought to use more flexible materials in the construction of shower head nozzles. Flexible shower head nozzles allow the user to manually manipulate the shower head nozzle in an effort to clear the nozzle of lime and calcium deposits. However, existing shower head designs utilizing flexible material for their shower head nozzles are often found to have poor seals thereby resulting in a leaky shower head. Leaky shower heads are noisy, wasteful and generally unappealing. Shower head designs utilizing flexible material for the nozzle portion have also been found to have irregular shower spray streams.
Another shortcoming of existing shower head designs is that the face of existing shower head designs generally have a small surface area. Correspondingly, the surface area of jet nozzles on existing shower head designs is also small. A smaller surface area of jet nozzles generally reduces the overall area of impact of the shower.
Existing shower head designs include the use of an all rubber nozzle, which can lead to difficulty in controlling water streams. Since the nozzle material is highly compliant, the water streams are not uniform and produce irregular spray patterns where the water streams are not aimed in a uniform pattern, such as a cone. Further, the manufacturing processability of the injection molded rubbers typically used for this application often produces higher degrees of flash at the orifice location resulting in inconsistent and misdirected water streams. Flash is the residual, undesired portion of material that remains with the desired portion after the molding process. One example of such a design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,361.
Additionally, current designs are limited in the ability to change the position of shower heads during use. Many shower heads are attached directly to the shower pipe and therefore can only be adjusted in limited directions. Recently, rainfall-type or drenching-type flow patterns, in which the water is delivered at a lower velocity to the user, are gaining popularity. However, in order to achieve this effect, the shower head should be positioned nearly directly over the head of the user. Existing shower heads are often limited in this capacity.
Accordingly, as recognized by the present inventors, there is a need for a shower head that allows the user to manually remove lime and calcium deposits that form in the shower head nozzle and also includes a leak-proof type seal. As recognized by the present inventors, there is also need for a shower head that includes flexible nozzles and a consistent, controllable shower spray stream. Additionally, as recognized by the present inventors there is a need for a shower head having an enlarged face with increased nozzle surface area that is capable of positioning directly over the head of a user and delivering a rainfall-type or drenching-type flow configuration.
It is with these shortcomings in mind that embodiments of the present invention have been developed.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, disclosed herein is a shower head that includes flexible nozzles that can be manually manipulated by a user and also provide a leak-proof seal. In one embodiment, the shower head includes at least one inner nozzle that provides improved control of the spray stream, and at least one flexible external nozzle associated with the inner nozzle.
A flexible external nozzle is readily cleanable since the buildup can be broken up by lightly pressing on each nozzle during normal cleaning. Further, the stream of water through a rigid inner nozzle can be precisely controlled and directed, as opposed to a flexible material nozzle that is much more difficult to form and directionally control.
Also disclosed herein is an enlarged shower head assembly with an outer housing having a diameter of between about 6 and 10 inches. The outer housing has a lower surface with a plurality of apertures. According to this embodiment, the shower head assembly also has a first and second set of nozzles providing for at least two flow configurations. By providing an enlarged shower head having multiple modes of water delivery, this embodiment provides an effective, lightweight enlarged shower head capable of use with flexible shower arms which can be positioned directly above the user.
According to another embodiment, disclosed herein is a shower head which includes a lower shell having a face plate with at least one aperture. At least one external nozzle protrudes through the aperture and extends below the exterior surface of the face plate. At least one inner nozzle nests within the external nozzle. The bottom surface of an inner nozzle cover having a top surface and a bottom surface is connected with the inner nozzle. An upper shell is connected to the lower shell to form an internal cavity. At least a portion of the external nozzle, the inner nozzle, and the inner nozzle cover reside within the internal cavity. In addition, the shower head of this embodiment includes a means for connecting the shower head to a home water supply and a means for controlling the level of flow that exits the shower head.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a shower head assembly comprising a lower shell having at least one aperture, an external nozzle layer, an inner nozzle insert having at least one inner nozzle corresponding with and extending into the external nozzle, and an upper shell connected to the lower shell forming an internal cavity housing therein at least a portion of the external nozzle layer and inner nozzle insert.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a shower head nozzle assembly comprises an inner nozzle having an upper and lower portion, and an external nozzle having an upper and lower portion. The inner nozzle is nested within the external nozzle and the lower portion of the external nozzle extends below the lower portion of the inner nozzle defining a void space within the external nozzle between the lower portion of the inner nozzle and the lower portion of the external portion.
In another embodiment, a shower head assembly comprises an outer housing defining an internal cavity and having at least one aperture. A first means for providing consistent, directional control of a water stream through the aperture is located within the internal cavity of the housing. A second means for sealing the first means and the outer housing and for removing mineral deposits is located between the outer housing and the first means.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a shower assembly is provided comprising an enlarged shower head having a diameter of between about 6 and 10 inches, and a flexible arm assembly operably attached to the enlarged shower head. The enlarged shower head also has a plurality of water nozzles. The water nozzles have a first inner nozzle having an upper and lower portion, and an external nozzle having an upper and lower portion disposed about the inner nozzle. The lower portion of the external nozzle extends below the lower portion of the inner nozzle defining a void space within the external nozzle between the lower portion of the inner nozzle and the lower position of the external nozzle.
Other features, utilities and advantages of various embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.